


Feather's Stories

by mishati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel Smut Brigade, FF, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel - Freeform, Gay, Homo, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wing Kink, Wings, anielskie gody, dean and cas - Freeform, destiel ff, fuzja, gniazdo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishati/pseuds/mishati
Summary: Ze specjalną dedykacją dla miłośników skrzydeł.





	1. Napalony aniołek

\- Sammy, przysięgam. Zaczął dotykać całego mojego ciała, nie wiem dlaczego, ale cholera, dotykał mnie wszędzie!

\- Mógłbyś oszczędzić szczegółów? - skrzywił się - Ostatnio byłeś niezwykle dokładny, gdy opowiadałeś jak Cas pojawił się w tamtym motelu, co uprawiałeś seks z kelnerką. Wcale się nie dziwiłem, że uciekła. Ale on się martwił, myślał, że Cię coś boli i dlatego Twój puls i oddech są inne oraz że dlatego krzyczysz - prychnął, jak zawsze jego starszy musiał przeżywać.

\- Mógłbym oszczędzić Ci szczegółów, ale do cholery żaden normalny facet nie pojawia się nagle pod prysznicem drugiego całkowicie nago i go nie dotyka! - aż zarumienił się ze złości - Ani nie pojawia się w sypialni gdy ma się... przyjemne chwile.

\- To nie jest normalny facet, to anioł, Dean, on nie wie co wypada robić a co nie - westchnął, patrząc na starszego brata. Ledwo co powstrzymywał śmiech.

\- Oho, może jeszcze mam go uczyć jak się podcierać? - warknął, zanurzając usta w szklance z bursztynowym trunkiem.

\- Anioły raczej nie potrzebują takich umiejętności, bo nie chodzą do łazienki - młodszy zauważył, a parsknięcie opuściło jego usta, wyginające się w uśmiechu.

Dean pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i osunął się na kanapie.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że anioły to takie czubki?

Westchnął, rozmarzywszy się na temat tego stworzenia. Niesamowicie go intrygował i drażnił jednocześnie. Pierzasty dupek.

* * *

Jeszcze tego wieczoru Dean poprosił, by Cas się zjawił. Oczywiście nie spodziewał się, że rzeczywiście się pojawi, apokalipsa zbliżała się niezmiernie szybko, anioł miał urwanie głowy w Niebie... Mimo to postanowił spróbować, najwyżej tamten się nie pojawi.

\- Wzywałeś, Dean. Czy wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał za sobą ten głęboki, wręcz nieziemski głos.

Przez myśli łowcy przemknęło, czy on zawsze musi pojawiać się za nim, nie przed nim? Wciąż mieszkali u Bobby'ego, całe szczęście, że Sam i właściciel domu byli zajęci czytaniem. Nie przeszkodzą w spotkaniu.

\- Musimy porozmawiać. Musisz wiedzieć, że pojawianie się pod czyimś prysznicem NIE jest normalne - oświadczył twardo, podnosząc się z łóżka. Reakcją anioła było tylko powolne mruknięcie. W Deanie coś zadrżało, czy on go w ogóle rozumiał? - Halo, ziemia do Casa?

\- Chciałem zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

Łowca uniósł obie brwi i skrzywił się. Ciekawość?

\- Jaką ciekawość, do cholery, Cas? - starał się nie wrzeszczeć, przecież Castiel nie mógł wiedzieć, że tak po prostu nie wypada. Zauważył jednak, że anioł przyjął tą swoją minę, którą robił za każdym razem jak czegoś nie rozumiał. Piegowaty postanowił cierpliwie poczekać, aż stworzenie stojące przed nim się otworzy.

\- Usłyszałem, że około trzy procent społeczeństwa umiera podczas korzystania z prysznica. Chciałem... sprawdzić, czy wszystko z Tobą w porządku, Dean. Wybacz, nie miałem na celu urażenia Twojej przestrzeni osobistej ani tym bardziej przestrzeni osobistej mojego naczynia, ale uważałem, iż było to konieczne - wyjaśnił bardzo oficjalnie, patrząc głęboko w zielone oczy. Czuł, że jego skrzydła zadrżały, gdy usłyszał głośny śmiech tego, którego wyciągnął z Piekła.

\- Cholera, Cas! - Dean prawie zwijał się ze śmiechu, nie mógł uwierzyć, że za tamtą sytuacją mogła się kryć taka historia - Ale wiesz, że nie musiałeś mnie obmacywać jak ksiądz małych chłopców?

\- Księża obmacują małych chłopców? - anioł wyglądał jakby się przejął. Cóż, pewnie naprawdę się przejął. Dean wywrócił oczami.

\- Uh, nie, tak się mówi...

\- Ale to okropne, czemu księża mieliby to robić, Dean?

\- Boże, zaczyna się - jęknął, po co on w ogóle wezwał Casa? Teraz znowu będzie musiał mu tłumaczyć rzeczy oczywiste dla każdego człowieka - Nie mam ochoty Ci tego tłumaczyć, obejrzyj sobie pieprzony Spotlight, nie zadawaj mi głupich pytań, Cas - warknął.

\- Dla Ciebie każde pytanie, które zadaje jest głupie.

Czy anioł właśnie się obraził? Jak małe, cholerne dziecko? Dean westchnął i usiadł z powrotem na łóżko. Wskazał skrzydlatemu, by usiadł na przeciwko niego. Anioł zrobił to, siadając na własnych łydkach, zgarbił się nieco i wpatrywał w człowieka.

\- Słuchaj, aniołku. Nie wiem jak dawno i czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek byłeś na ziemi, ale będę się starał jak mogę, żeby nie wpaść w cholerny szał gdy będziesz mnie o coś pytał.

\- Ty również zadajesz dużo pytań.

\- Tak, Cas, ale o pieprzoną apokalipsę, a Ty mnie pytasz dlaczego księża obmacują chłopców!

\- Dean... Ale mówiłeś, że tak tylko się mówi...-zmarszczył brwi, jego twarz wyrażała troskę. Piegowaty się poddał. Chciał już wrzasnąć na niego, ale anioł chyba zrozumiał, że to jedna z tych gier Deana, tym razem była to prawdopodobnie aluzja, niestety stuprocentowej pewności nie było - Wybacz mi moją niewiedzę, staram się wszystko... zrozumieć... Ale...

Winchester uniósł brew. Zorientował się, że policzki anioła właśnie zapłonęły rumieńcem. To było bardzo ludzkie. Oprócz tego stworzenie zacisnęło nieco usta. Wyraźnie się zmartwił, zagubił, posmutniał.

\- Coś... Nie tak? - zapytał, próbując ugryźć się w język. Czy miał naprawdę ochotę na babski wieczór z ploteczkami albo na wylewanie żalów?

\- Nie, Dean. Nie powinienem poruszać tego tematu - spoważniał, jego twarz praktycznie wyglądała na groźną, z wyjątkiem oczu - te nagle zdały się być przygnębione.

\- Jakiego tematu? - teraz łowca nie mógł zrezygnować, już zdążył się zainteresować.

Niestety Cas nie wydawał się zbyt chętny by podzielić się z tym co dręczyło jego umysł, serce i... ciało. W szczególności, że Dean jest zupełnie innym gatunkiem i jego nie dotyczył stan, w którym znajdował się anioł. Łowca zaczął się niecierpliwić.

\- Jesteś przyjacielem, aniołku, nie musisz się wstydzić. No, mów co Ci leży na tym pierzastym serduszku - próbował go zachęcić. Ciekawość go pożerała.

\- Dean, nie wiem czy mogę Ci o tym mówić.

Wywrócił oczami i skrzywił się. Castiel patrzył na niego, czekał na jakiś znak, ale łowca tylko próbował wymusić wzrokiem jakiekolwiek informacje. Z powodu, iż anioł miał pewną... dziwną, nieco kłopotliwą słabość do człowieka, postanowił podzielić się z tym, co się działo.

\- Trwają Anielskie Gody - wymamrotał, niepewnie spoglądając w zielone oczy. Łowca uniósł obie brwi, wyglądał, jakby to mu nic nie mówiło, na co Cas wywrócił oczami - To okres, w którym anioły łączą się w pary, czują silną potrzebę znalezienia kogoś na ten czas i...

\- Czekaj - przerwał mu, podnosząc dłoń do góry - to znaczy, że jesteście teraz takimi napalonymi aniołkami?

\- Uh, Dean... Tak jakby... Tak - nie podobała mu się nazwa, jaką to wszystko określił ale wbrew pozorom była trafna - Szukam... Partnera.

\- Okay... - Winchester próbował wcisnąć sobie tę informację do głowy - I jak Ci idzie?

Milczenie Castiela stało się męczące. Okropna, napięta cisza zaczęła irytować Deana, czemu jego nowy przyjaciel nie chciał się z nim tym podzielić? Przecież widzieli już siebie nawet nago, nie ma co zaprzeczać, mogli sobie już mówić o wszystkim, choćby o wrzodach na tyłku.

\- Ja... Chciałbym, żebyś Ty był moim partnerem, Dean.


	2. Więc...jak będzie, Dean?

Dean prześwietlił wzrokiem swojego przyjaciela i jeszcze chwilę marszczył brwi na przemian otwierając usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć.

\- Ale że... Co Wy robicie podczas tych Anielskich Godów? Chodzicie sobie po Edenie czy co? - wykrztusił w końcu.

\- Dean... Niepotrzebnie Ci mówiłem, Ty... Ty nie zrozumiesz... - zsunął się z łóżka i po prostu zniknął, co doprowadziło łowcę do szału.

\- TY PIERZASTY DUPKU! JA TU PRÓBUJĘ WYSŁUCHAĆ TWOICH PROBLEMÓW, CHCĘ BYŚ CHOĆ RAZ NAPRAWDĘ POCZUŁ WE MNIE PRZYJACIELA A TY MI ZNIKASZ?! CASTIEL, IDIOTO, WRACAJ TU! - zaczął wrzeszczeć w niebogłosy.

Bobby spojrzał na Sama, unosząc brew, jakby chciał zapytać co znowu dolega Deanowi, ale Łoś tylko pokręcił głową i wzruszył ramionami.

Starszy odchrząknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że krzykami nie przyciągnie do siebie Casa.

\- Dobra, sorry Cas. Słuchaj... - przetarł twarz dłońmi i zaczął chodzić po pokoju - Wróć, wytłumacz mi o co chodzi, aniołku i... okej, nadchodzi babski tekst... postaram Ci się pomóc rozwiązać ten problem, bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... - rozejrzał się po pokoju, zaciskając usta. Anioła ani śladu - Cholera, Cas! 

\- J-jestem... - wyszeptał anioł, który nagle pojawił się przed nim ( chociaż jakiś postęp ) - To... usiądziemy? - zaproponował, wpatrując się w zielone oczyska.

Dean jedynie skinął głową. Usiedli obok siebie na łóżku, łowca uniósł brew i czekał aż Anioł mu opowie o co chodzi. 

\- Anielskie Gody odbywają się raz na tysiąc lat. Anioły, Serfainy, Archanioły... Wszyscy w Niebie wtedy szukają nowego partnera. Zaczynają być rozdrażnieni, n-napaleni, na dodatek ich skrzydła... tak.. Tak jakby nabrzmiewają i są... bardziej "pokazowe" niż zazwyczaj. Wytwarzają... coś na kształt olejku, który smakuje jak mleko z miodem, nabłyszcza skrzydła i... i w ogóle...- nagle się zawstydził.

Dean zacisnął usta, szło tak dobrze i nagle przerwał?!

\- I... to wszystko, Cassie? - starał się zabrzmieć łagodnie.

Aniołek pokręcił głową i zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami.

\- Nigdy nie miałem partnera, nie interesowało mnie to, żadna Łaska mnie do siebie nie przyciągała... Widzisz Dean, Anielskie Gody to... jakby przyciąganie do siebie Łask... Wszystkim moim braciom i siostrom zawsze bardzo szybko to szło. Odnajdowali się, Budowali gniazdo i wtedy... Wymieniali się swoimi łaskami...

\- Eee... Dobra? - łowca próbował to przetrawić. Gniazdo? Przyciąganie? - Ale... skoro nigdy żadna Łaska Cię nie pociągała, czy coś... To czemu teraz świrujesz? - zapytał wprost. Obawiał się jednak, że znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. 

Niebieskooki opuścił głowę, rumieniąc się po uszy.

\- Cz-czuję jak Twoja dusza mnie woła. 

\- ŻE CO DO JASNEJ ANIELKI CZUJESZ?!

\- Widzisz Dean... J-ja... pójdę już...- podniósł się.

\- ANI MI SIĘ WAŻ, BO CI PIÓRA POWYRYWAM, NIGDZIE NIE IDZIESZ DOPÓKI NIE WYJAŚNISZ MI WSZYSTKIEGO!

Castiel musiał przyznać, że obleciał go strach. Teraz będzie musiał tłumaczyć się przed łowcą dlaczego tak się zachowuje, dlaczego ciągnie go do jego duszy oraz dlaczego właśnie Dean...

Spokojnie usiadł i wciąż nie patrząc na Deana wrócił do opowieści.

\- Normalnie nie zdarza się, by Anioł czuł przyciąganie ludzkiej duszy. Jest dla niego zbyt potężna... Zdarzało się to Archaniołom, lecz zostało zabronione. Połączenie się Łask nazywamy Fuzją... To... Podobno najpiękniejsze co może się przydarzyć Aniołowi... Żeby do niej doszło budujemy Gniazda z własnych skrzydeł, dzięki olejkowi łączą się. Spędzamy tam dużo czasu... C-cóż właściwie całe tysiąc lat, tyle wytrzymuje Gniazdo. Jeśli w Niebie pojawia się nowy Anioł stworzony wprost dla kogoś, kto już miał partnera i ten jeden zostaje sam, bez pary... jego skrzydła usychają i przechodzi okres odrastania, który trwa sto lat... J-Jeśli Anioł zostanie odrzucony jego skrzydła również obumierają.

Co dziwne, Castielowi zrobiło się lżej, że mógł powiedzieć Deanowi. To prawda, bał się jego reakcji, ale odważył się na niego spojrzeć. Łowca wyglądał jakby ktoś przejechał go traktorem, a potem dobił kombajnem i stadem dzikich koni.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że... Anioł zaproponował mu bycie... cóż, razem i że jeśli go odrzuci lub jeśli po prostu go nie przyjmie... Jego przyjaciel straci swoje ukochane skrzydła. Przejął się i to nie na żarty.

\- Cas... - zaczął, w głowie starał się wszystko ułożyć - A... ten... jak... się z Tobą tam... Jak Ty chcesz zbudować to całe Gniazdo? Ja nie mam ani skrzydeł, ani.. ani Łaski... 

\- To nic Dean - jego usta wygięły się w czymś co miało być uśmiechem - Poradzilibyśmy sobie... Wybacz, że tak wyszło... Ja... Ja wcale Cię nie wybrałem specjalnie... 

Zielonooki pokręcił głową.

\- Słuchaj, Cassie... Ja nie chcę żebyś stracił swoje skrzydła... to chyba tak, jakby człowiek stracił kończynę, he? - parsknął rozbawiony, ale widząc powagę w oczach przyjaciela, odchrząknął.

\- Co próbujesz zasugerować? - niebieskooki uniósł brew, przyglądając się Deanowi. Czuł, jak jego Dusza promienieje, jak jest piękna, jak bardzo chciałby ją połączyć ze swoją...

\- Ta... Fuzja... To jak ślub jest?

\- Tak jakby Dean, jest czymś znacznie lepszym, prawdziwym i długotrwałym. To więcej niż miłość... -szepnął zawstydzony.

\- Cz-czekaj, Cas, co do cholery? Więcej niż miłość?! To Ty... Ty... mnie... Cholera, jesteś facetem! - oburzył się.

\- Właściwie, Dean, ja nie posiadam płci, to jest tylko moje naczynie. Jeśli chcesz na jakiś czas mógłbym wybrać jakąś kobietę, byś czuł się... śmielej.

\- Nie, Cas, to wciąż byłbyś Ty, naczynie nie ma tutaj znaczenia - warknął. Zaczynał odczuwać ogromną złość. Jak on mógł go kochać?! Przecież... Dean Winchester nie jest osobą, która da się pokochać, a jednak ten pokręcony Anioł właśnie mu proponuje jakiś anielski ślub.

Usłyszał jak Castiel zaczął się nerwowo wiercić i drapać po plecach, czekał aż jego przyjaciel się w końcu odezwie, ale gdy to się nie stało, postanowił przejąć inicjatywę.

\- Więc... jak będzie, Dean?

Nadszedł ten magiczny moment, gdy obaj spojrzeli w swoje oczy. Napięcie było tak gęste, że można określić je jako konsystencję budyniu. 

\- Dobra, cokolwiek. Chcę Ci pomóc - oświadczył w końcu. 

Wtedy Cas rozpromienił się - dosłownie - i zdarł z siebie płaszcz. Pchnął Deana w taki sposób, iż leżał on teraz na łóżku z rękoma wyrzuconymi gdzieś za głowę i patrzył na anioła w wielkim zaskoczeniu. Stworzenie wtedy przymknęło na chwilę powieki i nim łowca zdążył mrugnąć, jego oczom ukazała się najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu widział.

Skrzydła Castiela miały rozpiętość kilku metrów, ledwo co mieściły się w tym malutkim pokoju. Mieniły się granatem, który sprawiał, że czerń piór zdawała się być głębsza. Wydawały się być tak miękkie w dotyku, więc Dean niewiele myśląc wyciągnął obie dłonie ku nim. Wtopił palce w pióra i zamknął oczy z rozkoszy. 

Były tak miękkie, tak gładkie jak nic na całej Ziemi.


	3. Błagam, chodź do mnie

\- Wow, Cas, to jest takie miękkie... -wyszeptał, przygryzając mocno wnętrze policzka. Zauważył, jak jego przyjaciel zadrżał, gdy go dotknął - Wszystko dobrze? Mam... No nie wiem, przestać? - zapytał, powoli zabierając dłoń.

Wtedy Castiel przysiadł na jego udach, rzucając mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

\- Wcale nie prosiłem, byś zabrał dłonie. Należę teraz do Ciebie, Dean. Możesz zrobić ze mną co zechcesz... - powiedział cicho, nisko, a na dodatek nie przerwał magnetyzującego spojrzenia, jakie akurat dzielił z łowcą.

Dean przełknął ciężko, nagle czując jak zaschło mu w gardle, niestety nie mógł nic poradzić również na fakt, iż jego kutas drgnął nerwowo w spodniach. Ale oczywiście on miał na to wytłumaczenie - po prostu bardzo dawno nie uprawiał seksu, a każda taka choćby wzmianka o tym teraz działała na niego jak światło na ćmę.

Co gorsza, zielonooki musiał przyznać, iż widok tych majestatycznych, pięknych, miękkich, cudownych, fantastycznych i aksamitnych jak jedwab skrzydeł przyprawiał go o... cóż, nie mdłości lecz o zainteresowanie Castielem jeszcze większe niż zazwyczaj i właśnie w tej chwili Dean po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego przyjaciel jest atrakcyjny. I to nie byle jak atrakcyjny.

Anioł przechylił nieco głowę, zastanawiając się nad czym jego przyjaciel tak rozmyśla. Czy zrobił coś nie tak? A może jego słowa były nieodpowiednie? Na pewno zrobił coś nie tak... Zawsze wszystko robił źle. Jak on w ogóle śmiał zrobić coś takiego Deanowi?

Gdy łowca w końcu się nieco ocknął, podniósł się do siadu. Cas siedział wciąż na jego udach i gapił się mu w oczy. Zielonooki niepewnie podniósł dłoń i znowu dotknął skrzydła. Anioł ponownie zadrżał, a gdy Dean zaczął je gładzić, przymknął oczy.

\- Czy to przyjemne, Cas? - zapytał, szepcąc. 

\- T-tak, Dean... Proszę, n-nie przerywaj...

Wtedy zaczął gładzić skrzydła również drugą ręką. Jego dotyk był jak stymulacja dla stworzenia, aż w końcu Anioł się nie powstrzymał, a z jego ust uszedł cichy jęk. Dean od razu doszedł do wniosku, że skrzydła to bardzo czułe miejsce dla niebiańskich wojowników. Korzystając z faktu, iż skrzydlaty wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, do głowy łowcy przyszła pewna myśl, którą od razu postanowił zrealizować. Pochylił się nieco do przodu, czując nagły przypływ odwagi i pocałował. To, co wtedy obaj poczuli ciężko opisać słowami. Trafnym przytoczeniem byłoby tutaj powiedzonko, że czuli się jak zakochane nastolatki, tylko takie bardziej napalone. 

Dean niemalże od razu przycisnął Castiela bliżej siebie i pogłębił pocałunek jeszcze właściwie nie myśląc o konsekwencjach swojego wyboru. Kto by właściwie myślał o tym w takiej chwili? Anioł dość nieumiejętnie odwzajemnił pocałunek, był niesamowicie rozkojarzony faktem, iż ktoś po raz pierwszy dotykał go w taki sposób. Objął zaraz delikatnie dłońmi twarz piegowatego. Poczuł się bezradny wobec niego, ale niestety musiał mu przerwać.

\- Dean... musimy... zbudować Gniazdo - przypomniał cicho. Jego oczy świeciły setkami malutkich iskierek, po części nie wierzył w to, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

\- Tak, wiem Cas. 

Anioł skinął powoli głową, w momencie, gdy Dean przyglądał się jego twarzy, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Chciał go zapytać, czy nagle postrzega go inaczej, miał w głowie setki pytań lecz wiedział jedno - Dean i tak mu nie powie.

\- Zatem... Czy... mógłbyś poświęcić do niego kilka swych ubrań? - przechylił głowę.

\- ...Eee... No chyba tak?

Łowca pierwszy raz widział, by Cas się tak szeroko uśmiechał. Zaraz wszystko przed jego oczami zasłoniła twarz przyjaciela, gdyż anioł postanowił znowu złączyć ich usta.

\- Słuchaj, Dean, myślę, że... Och kurwa - tak, cóż, do pokoju właśnie wszedł Bobby, który na widok ich dwójki niemalże przewrócił się z wrażenia.

Piegowaty niewiele myśląc, zwyczajnie zepchnął Anioła z kolan, pozwalając mu upaść. Poczuł się urażony, poza tym w powietrzu latały teraz jego pióra, które "nie przeżyły" upadku.

\- Tak, Bobby? - łowca udawał, że nic się nie wydarzyło.

Starszy mężczyzna otworzył usta w zaskoczeniu i jakby w zamiarze powiedzenia czegoś, ale jedyne co umiał, to przyglądać się Castielowi, który cały zarumieniony podniósł się i spojrzał na Deana z bólem w oczach.

\- Muszę iść, wzywają mnie w Niebie - skłamał. Nigdy nie czuł się tak poniżony. Kiedy zniknął z pokoju, Bobby uniósł obie brwi do góry. Oczekiwał wyjaśnień.

\- ... Castiel prosił mnie bym... ten, nauczył go całować... - odchrząknął, w ogóle nie patrząc Bobby'emu w oczy. Starszy parsknął w rozbawieniu, a chwilę po tym odchrząknął.

\- Dean, słuchaj. Może i trochę głuchnę, ale ślepy nie jestem i widzę, że ciągnie Cię do niego jakbyś był jego Julią, a on Twoim Romeem. 

Zielonooki zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego niby on został Julią?!

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Bobby. Za dużo dziś wypiłeś? Serio, tylko go uczyłem!

Wtem Bobby zaczął chichotać, patrząc na krocze Deana.

\- Cóż. W takim razie widzę, że bycie nauczycielem chooolernie Cię podnieca.

\- C-co?

Szybko spojrzał w dół, a gdy zobaczył, że jego męskość bardzo mocno odznacza się na jego spodniach, chrząknął cicho i już szukał wymówki, ale gdy ponownie podniósł wzrok - Bobby już sobie poszedł.

Łowca czując ogromną frustrację stwierdził, iż musi coś zrobić z tym problemem w spodniach. Biegiem ruszył pod prysznic, rozebrał się do naga i włączył wodę, powoli przesuwając dłonią po kutasie.

Przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl, którą próbował wybić, gdy przemył twarz. Jednak woda mu w tym nie pomogła. Sięgnął dłonią znowu w dół, czując jak jego "problem" coraz bardziej nabrzmiewa. Poruszał dłonią.

\- Cas... Błagam, chodź do mnie... - wysapał w końcu, czując, że sam sobie z tym nie poradzi.

Anioł wcale długo nie zwlekał. Pojawił się w kabinie przed Deanem, ledwo co mieszcząc się tutaj ze skrzydłami i patrzył na niego naburmuszony jak mały chłopiec. Nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, piegowaty przyciągnął go do namiętnego pocałunku, wsuwając język pomiędzy jego wargi. Cas sapnął zdezorientowany, a nogi się pod nim ugięły. Dean zrzucił ubrania z niego, wyrzucając poza kabinę, dotykał dłońmi całego ciała, ale jednak najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą było dotykanie cudownych skrzydeł. Castiel za każdym razem, gdy łowca pociągał lekko za jego skrzydła pojękiwał. To stało się muzyką dla uszu.

Dean sięgnął dłonią dłoń Casa i umieścił na swojej męskości. 

\- Poruszaj dłonią... - polecił cicho, a gdy Anioł zaczął to robić, uśmiechnął się, znowu go całując.

Po tym, jak Cas zajął się Deanem, ten poczuł się wobec niego dłużny, więc jedną dłonią zajął się pieszczotą skrzydła, a drugą pieszczotą innej części ciała.

Obaj skończyli zadowoleni, a na usta Deana wkradł się uśmiech. Obdarzył nim Casa i oparł swoje czoło o jego. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czuł dziwne ukłucie gdzieś w okolicy klatki piersiowej a z drugiej strony żałował, iż nie zrobił tego wcześniej.


	4. Nasze Gniazdo

Gdy Bobby zszedł na dół do kuchni, czuł się jednocześnie wstrząśnięty jak i zadowolony. Miał jakieś domysły, że Dean może jednak ma jakąś słabość do tego Anioła. Uważał, że im bardziej się kogoś odrzucało, tym bardziej się go chciało mieć.

\- I co, Bobby? Co on sądzi na temat tego polowania? - Sam podniósł wzrok znad laptopa.

\- Cóż, chętnie się z Tobą wybiorę, bo nasz mały Dean pragnie skosztować Aniołka - odparł, sięgając po szklankę z alkoholem w środku. Sammy uniósł obie brwi do góry. Czyżby zrozumiał to tak, jak powinien?

\- Czekaj...co?

\- Wszedłem do pokoju, gdy akurat się wiesz... gździli się. Tak się wystraszył, że go zobaczyłem, że zrzucił Castiela na podłogę - parsknął - Przecież nikt by go nie oceniał. Sam chciałbym wiedzieć jak te istotki zachowują się w łóż...

\- Bobby, proszę, oszczędź mi szczegółów - skrzywił się - Lepiej jedźmy. Mamy kilka wampirów do zabicia.

Zatem wyjechali. Dean nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął, gapiąc się bezsensownie w sufit. 

Obudził się cały zlany potem, wręcz spadł z łóżka, gdy zrozumiał c o mu się przyśniło. Przeszyły go dreszcze i skrzywił się pod nosem. Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Przecież on nawet nie chciał robić tego z Castielem! ...to, że go pocałował nic nie znaczyło. Chciał tylko dodać otuchy Aniołowi. Jego mózg chyba nie zrozumiał, że z tego nic nie będzie. Po prostu to byłoby okropne, gdyby Cas przez niego stracił skrzydła i dlatego zgodził się na to pieprzone Gniazdo. I Fuzję. I... i na bycie z nim... Boże, to wszystko było bez sensu.

Już zaczął żałować, że się na to zgodził. Poszedł do kuchni, gdzie wyciągnął sobie butelkę piwa. Ruszył z nią przed telewizor, liczył, że może trafi na Doktora Sexy. Udało się. Chociaż coś szło po jego myśli. Nawet się nie zastanawiał gdzie jest jego brat i Bobby. Miał to szczerze mówiąc gdzieś. 

Przyglądał mu się Cas. Stał za nim, oczywiście Dean go nie zauważył, za bardzo pochłonął go serial. Zastanawiał się, czy łowca się nie rozmyśli. Bał się. Nie chciał stracić skrzydeł na czas Apokalipsy. Byłby wtedy bezużyteczny, a tego nie chciał za żadne skarby! Poza tym... Ten człowiek...Ten... Dean. Dean namieszał mu w głowie, sprawił, że Cas zaczął czuć takie uczucia jak nigdy. Anioł tak bardzo pogrążył się w myślach, iż nie zauważył jak przyjaciel zasnął z butelką w ręku. Stanął przed nim i przechylił lekko głowę.

\- Dean? 

Piegowaty podskoczył, wylewając na siebie piwo. Spiorunował skrzydlatego chłodnym spojrzeniem i jęknął.

\- Przez Ciebie się oblałem, Cas...

\- Wybacz mi.

\- Eh, dobra, cokolwiek, niech Ci będzie - chwycił pilot i przełączył kanał.

\- Czy możemy porozmawiać?

\- Oglądam telewizję.

\- Czy mógłbyś na chwilę przestać, Dean?

Zacisnął usta, ale wyłączył telewizor i unosząc protekcjonalnie brwi spojrzał na Casa, czekając aż zacznie mówić o co mu chodzi.

\- Chciałbym... Zabrać Cię gdzieś, dobrze? - zaczął niepewnie. Widział, że Dean nie za bardzo ma ochotę na... cokolwiek.

\- Gdzie.

\- Wiesz... Gniazdo...

\- Dobra, ale masz załatwić to szybko, rozumiesz? - podniósł do góry palec i zagroził nim - Nie mam ochoty siedzieć cholera wie gdzie.

Anioł nic nie powiedział. Dotknął delikatnie ramienia Deana i przeniósł ich do domku na drzewie - Bóg wie gdzie. Na podłodze znajdowało się wiele czarnogranatowych piór, a w rogu, tuż przy oknie znajdowała się ich cała kupka. Łowca zrozumiał, że jego przyjaciel zaczął budowę dużo wcześniej. 

\- Nie wziąłem ze sobą nic swojego - oświadczył zielonooki, mrużąc oczy.

\- Ja wziąłem... Wybrałem te ubrania, których nie nosisz. Leżą za Tobą - oznajmił spokojnie i zrzucił z siebie płaszcz, następnie marynarkę... Generalnie zdjął z siebie całą górę i rozprostował skrzydła. Deana znowu chwilę zatkało, gdy tak na nie patrzył. Anioł przysiadł obok kupki piór i patrzył na łowcę, jakby czekał, aż też podejdzie. Ten chwycił torbę ze swoimi ubraniami i usiadł obok Castiela. Stworzenie wyglądało na naprawdę zadowolone. Sięgnęło po dłoń piegowatego i skierowało na kupkę piórek. 

\- Pomożesz mi je zlepiać? Namoczymy Twoje ubrania w moim olejku i nim połączymy pióra. Jeśli będzie ich za mało, weźmiemy więcej ze skrzydeł. 

Dean nie za bardzo miał na to ochotę, ale zrobił to, o co prosił go Cas. Przykładał swoje koszulki, jeansy, bluzy, t-shirty do skrzydeł, czekał aż nasiąkną olejkiem a potem przylepiał je do piór. Obaj milczeli. Łowca nawet nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, odkąd tu siedzieli. Pióra wkrótce się skończyły. wtedy Cas przystawił jedno ze skrzydeł do Deana, który drżącymi dłońmi zaczął przeczesywać je. 

To nie do opisania, jak cudownym uczucie jest dotykanie skrzydeł Castiela. 

Wkrótce skończyli Gniazdo. Przypominało wielkie legowisko. Spojrzeli po sobie, a wtedy Anioł niespodziewanie przytulił się do człowieka.

\- Dziękuję, że to dla mnie robisz, Dean... 

Łowca poczuł się nieco zmieszany, ale objął go i wtopił palce w jego skrzydła. Cas następnie objął go ciasno jeszcze skrzydłami i lekko się uśmiechnął - zresztą tak jak i Dean.

Znowu czuł się dobrze przy nim. Jakby nigdy nic dziwnego między nimi nie miało miejsca lecz przypomniał mu się ten... prysznicowy sen. Od razu odsunął się od Anioła i chrząknął. 

\- Starczy tych babskich uścisków, aniołku. Zabierz mnie do domu, masz swoje Gniazdo.

-...Dean, ono jest nasze - szepnął, patrząc intensywnie w te zielone oczyska - musimy tu spędzić kilka nocy, by połączyło się z nami i było odpowiednim miejscem na wykonanie Fuzji.

\- Czekaj - uniósł palec do góry - Czy Ty mnie do cholery porwałeś? - warknął, patrząc na niego z pogardą - W tej chwili odstaw mnie do domu! - krzyknął, przez co Cas nieco się wystraszył. Jak to w ogóle mogło być możliwe, że raz Dean zachowywał się cudownie, a chwilę później dopadał go atak agresji. 

\- Wybacz mi... - powiedział cicho i szybko dotknął czoła łowcy, nim zdążył choćby mrugnąć. Anioł złapał go i ułożył w Gnieździe. Zdjął mu ciężkie buty i jeansy, zostawiając go w samych bokserkach i bluzce. Buty ułożył przed legowiskiem, tak jak spodnie, które złożył w idealną kostkę. Następnie sam pozbył się butów i powoli ułożył się obok Deana. Zacisnął usta, ale skinął do siebie głową, powtarzając sobie w głowie, iż zrobił dobrze. Zauważył, że ciało łowcy pokrywa się gęsią skórką. Szybko zatem owinął skrzydła wokół niego i nieśmiało się przytulił, czując jak dusza piegowatego próbuje otulić jego Łaskę. 

To uświadomiło Anioła w fakcie, iż nie jest wcale taki obojętny dla tego człowieka.


	5. Kocham Cię

Castiel uśpił Deana na dobre kilka godzin. Ciągle przyglądał się idealnej twarzy tego człowieka, oprószonej setkami malutkich piegów. Nieznaczne zmarszczki, okalające oczy wyglądały jakby zastygły w czasie, jakby... W ogóle nie istniały. Przyglądanie się Deanowi, gdy spał, to było ulubione zajęcie anioła od bardzo dawna. Nie potrafił się od tego powstrzymać, któż mógłby? Łowca był chodzącym ideałem, z wyjątkiem tych swoich humorków. Castiel czuł, że jego wybranek niedługo się obudzi, więc postanowił w wdzięczności załatwić mu coś dobrego do jedzenia - i mówiąc tu "dobre" wcale nie znaczyło "zdrowe".

Położył na stoliczku wielkiego burgera z bekonem i porcją frytek. Do tego butelka piwa. Wiedział, że łowca może się obudzić w podłym humorze, więc w razie czego przytargał ze sobą również placek. Przy Deanie zawsze trzeba było rozważyć wszystkie dostępne opcje.

Zielonooki zamrugał kilka razy powiekami i zobaczył przed sobą najcudowniejsze co człowiek mógł kiedykolwiek wynaleźć. 

Jedzenie.

Podniósł się zaraz i zobaczył obok jedzenia Casa, który gapił się na niego tak, jak Dean robił to w stosunku do jedzenia. 

\- Pokrzyczę na Ciebie gdy zjem - oświadczył i podniósł się, usiadł przy stoliku i zaczął się zajadać. Przy okazji cały się ubrudził. 

\- Nie musisz w ogóle na mnie krzyczeć, Dean. Zrobiłem to, co było konieczne. Mam za zadanie dbać o swojego wybranka, a zostanie tutaj było najodpowiedniejsze - wyjaśnił, na co łowca tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Przetrzymujesz mnie tu Cas.

\- Wcale nie, teraz powinniśmy razem przechodzić przez okres zżywania się ze sobą. Staram się, by było Ci ze mną dobrze... - dodał i oblizał suche usta, tęsknił za uczuciem bliskości Deana. Po chwili zagryzł wargę i przechylił głowę. W życiu nie powiedziałby, że ktoś, kto je sprawi, że odczuje niesamowite poczucie podniecenia, zalewające całe jego ciało.

\- Jak załatwisz mi Cycate Azjatki i telewizor będzie mi z Tobą niesamowicie - przyznał i puścił Casowi oczko, rozbawiła go mina jego przyjaciela.

\- Oczywiście - szepnął i zniknął. Zielonooki wzruszył ramionami i postanowił w spokoju dokończyć burgera. Zdążył ukroić kawałek pysznego, jeszcze cieplutkiego placka, gdy w domku pojawiła się Azjatka w skromnym, seksownym stroju, z biustem tak ogromnym, że na pierwszy rzut oka było oczywiste, że nie był naturalny. Niestety ciasto wypadło mu z ręki, a on gapił się przez dłuższą chwilę na ciało kobiety, ale gdy spojrzał w jej niebieskie oczy...

\- Cholera Cas, coś Ty sobie zrobił? - warknął i mocno się skrzywił. Spojrzał tęsknie na placek, leżący niedaleko jego stóp. Wzruszył ramionami, podniósł go i odgryzł porządny kawałek.

Anioł skrzywił się dość mocno i przechylił głowę.

\- Chciałeś Azjatkę.

\- Tak, ale... raczej chodziło mi o taki magazyn, Cas... - wywrócił ciężko oczami. Aniołek zawsze był taki dosłowny - Jeśli mam być szczery wolę jak jesteś w-w tym swoim męskim wcieleniu-przyznał szczerze.

Tymczasem niebieskooki zniknął na chwilę, by wrócić jako on. To znaczy tak on jak tylko mógł. Ze swoimi skrzydłami. Usiadł przy Deanie i starał się uśmiechnąć.

\- Zeszłej nocy czułem jak Twoja Dusza łaknie mojej - powiedział cicho.

\- Eee... To świetnie, Cas - oznajmił i zmarszczył dość mocno brwi. Spojrzał na niego - Wy wszyscy się tak... sztywno zachowujecie? Może byś się trochę rozluźnił, bo aż tutaj czuję, że Ci ciasno - parsknął.

Castiel nieco rozluźnił skrzydła, by gładko opadły na podłogę. 

\- Ty również jesteś spięty. Jestem cały Twój, Dean. Jeśli mnie o coś poprosisz to to wykonam.

\- Mógłbyś się zachowywać normalnie? Czuję się, jakbyś był moim niewolnikiem seksualnym...

\- Oh... więc czujesz frustrację? Czy to przez tamten sen pod prysznicem? -zapytał od razu.

Cholera, skąd on o tym...

\- To przez Ciebie o tym śniłem? - parsknął, na co anioł nieznacznie się uśmiechnął - Cholera, Cas nie powinieneś...

\- Podobało Ci się, więc było potrzebne - oznajmił i złapał lekko dłoń Deana - Chcę byś był ze mną szczęśliwy... Może pewnego dnia nawet poczujesz to, co ja do Ciebie.

Dean zamyślił się, po czym uścisnął szorstką dłoń stworzenia. Wiedział, że to na co się decyduje i tak zwiąże ich na wieki, lecz... nie mógł do końca w to uwierzyć. Jego ludzki umysł tego nie mógł sprawnie pojąć. 

\- Cas... Posłuchaj - zaczął, ale anioł pokręcił głową i zbliżył się bardzo gwałtownie do niego, łącząc ich usta.

\- Nie potrzebuję wymówek - szepnął Cas, całując Deana czule i trochę zaborczo. 

A co mógł zrobić Dean? Nie mógł się powstrzymać, zwłaszcza, że Castiel całował naprawdę dobrze. Odwzajemniał pocałunek, gładząc skrzydła, w końcu były jego. Polubił ich bliskość, polubił bliskość Casa. Anioł ucieszył się nieco bardziej i wlulił się na kolana łowcy, siadając okrakiem. Objął jego kark i całował coraz mocniej. Jego ludzkie ciało bardzo na to reagowało lecz było za szybko, przez co gwałtownie się odsunął.

\- Co Ty wyczyniasz? - Dean zapytał nieco podirytowany.

\- Dopiero, gdy będzie pełnia możemy sobie pozwolić na kontakt fizyczny - oświadczył - Dopiero wtedy - oddychał dość nierównomiernie, a łowca wywrócił oczami.

\- Dobra, to załatw jakieś monopoly, żebym nie umarł z nudy - burknął.

* * * 

Minęło kilka dni. Pełnia wreszcie nadeszła. Cas spełniał każdą, nawet najgłupszą prośbę Deana, by tylko go uszczęśliwić. Nawet zdobył dla niego pióro Pegaza, o zgrozo. Łowca zaczynał zauważać, że anioł jest naprawdę zdolny do wszystkiego, czego zapragnie. Uważał to za niezwykle kochane i... stał się wobec niego odrobinę czuły. Co noc przed snem dokładnie przeczesywał palcami całe skrzydła Castiela, wiedząc jakie to przyjemne dla niego. Sprawiało mu to radość. Kilka razy dzwonił Sam, a Dean nie potrafiąc mu wytłumaczyć co się dzieje, twierdził, że z Casem załatwiają jakieś sprawy. Oczywiście, młodszy i mądrzejszy Winchester w to nie wierzył. 

Anioł dokładnie wytłumaczył Deanowi jak to wszystko ma wyglądać. Obaj wzięli porządne kąpiele i łowca nagi czekał przed Gniazdem. Nie stresował się, choć nigdy nie był specjalnie pewny swojego ciała, no ale to był Cas. Dołączył do niego również, tak, jak go pan Bóg stworzył... to znaczy nie do końca, bo jak wiadomo prawdziwe oblicze Casa było zbyt potężne dla Deana.

Cas powoli wychylił się zza drzwi.

\- Cholera, możesz się pośpieszyć? - zapytał już zniecierpliwiony, wierzcie lub nie, ale zaczął naprawdę coś czuć do tego anioła i nawet nie mógł się doczekać tej całej Fuzji.

\- Chyba się wstydzę - oznajmił i chrząknął nerwowo.

\- Oh przestań, bo za skrzydła Cię tu zaciągnę!

Wtedy Cas wszedł do środka i cholera, tak jak Deana nigdy nie trzepało na widok nagiego faceta, teraz zagotowało się w nim wszystko. Przełknął ciężko, a gdy jego przyszły partner stanął przed nim, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że będę miał własnego aniołka? - zapytał retorycznie.

\- Ja - jak zawsze niepotrzebnie odpowiedział.

Dean wywrócił oczami i zaśmiał się. Tknął lekko policzek Casa i uśmiechnął się.

\- Jestem gotowy - oświadczył. 

Castiel przymknął oczy i chrząknął.

\- Na moc mego Ojca, Pana i Stworzyciela Nieba, Ziemi, wszystkiego co dobre i wieczne, łączę się z Tobą, Deanie Winchesterze. Łączę się z Twą nieśmiertelną duszą, by spędzić z Tobą całe moje życie... - zaczął.

Łowca poczuł, jak stres ściska mu żołądek.

\- N-na moc mego Pana, który tchnął we mnie duszę, odnalazłszy Twą, pragnę połączyć się z Tobą na wieku, w zdrowiu i chorobie. Na całe wieku, w innych wcieleniach, zawsze - powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy. Ze względu na to, że Dean był człowiekiem musieli zmienić nieco treść przysięgi Anielskich Godów. 

Castiel łagodnie się uśmiechnął. Wtedy obaj złączyli swoje usta w pocałunku. Dean umieścił dłoń na jego klatce, co anioł zrobił ze swoją dłonią. Fuzja zaczęła się, nieco przerażając łowcę. Obaj unieśli się w powietrze, w światłości złotej duszy i srebrzystobiałej łaski. Łączyli się ze sobą na całą wieczność, całując lekko i z pożądaniem. 

To co czuli, było nie do opisania. Dean czuł wszystko, co Cas czuł kiedykolwiek, za to Cas czuł wszystko co Dean. Czuł cały jego ból, który sponiewierał jego piękną duszę, cały ból, który zmusił go do bycia kim jest. Ale co najważniejsze, czuł miłość. Miłość, którą Dean go darzył, choć ciężko mu było to przyznać...


	6. Epilog

Na całym świecie przejawiają się różne rodzaje miłości. Właściwie, wiadomo to nie od dziś, choć nie każdy zawsze zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Miłość, którą darzy się rodziców jest znacznie inna niż miłość, którą darzy się rodzeństwo. Miłość, którą darzy się przyjaciół jest znacznie inna, niż miłość, którą darzy się swoich kuzynów, kuzynki czy innego członka dalszej rodziny. Są ludzie, darzący miłością przedmioty, nazywani na co dzień materialistami, a są też tacy, którzy kochają rzeczy, których nie widać - jak miłość samą w sobie. Można pomyśleć, że jest to dość dziwne, kochać miłość. 

Castielowi od niepamiętnych czasów wpajano, że anioły tak naprawdę nie są w stanie poczuć coś prawdziwego, że ich Gody polegają bardziej na instynkcie przetrwania jak u zwierząt. Udowodnił jak wielkim kłamstwem to było, gdy spotkał Deana Winchestera. Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż miłość do łowcy nigdy nie będzie prosta, doskonale znał wysokość poprzeczki, którą sobie postawił. 

Po Fuzji, złączeniu... Wszystko stało się jeszcze bardziej przejrzyste, wręcz namacalne i choć Dean wciąż nie potrafił pojąć pojęcia wieczności, którą miał spędzić z Castielem, był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w swoim mniemaniu. Samuel, gdy tylko dowiedział się o całym zajściu nie mógł normalnie usiedzieć w miejscu, chciał znać każdy szczegół ich związku. Jego szczęście emanowało na kilka kilometrów, w końcu starszy brat pojął czym jest miłość. 

Oczywiście kłótnie potrafiły stawać się codziennością, Cas kipiał zazdrością tak potężną, iż potrafił śledzić Deana. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że uda się on do jakiegoś klubu i będzie w pobliżu tych wszystkich kobiet. Jednak łowca wiedział to - przecież czuł wszystko to, co jego anioł, a anioł czuł to, co on. Nie rozumiał dlaczego jest zazdrosny, skoro w głowie mu były tylko skrzydełka jego wybranka i jego dobro. 

Lecz to zrozumiałe. Zdarza się też taka miłość, gdzie codziennie któraś ze stron obawia się zniknięcia ukochanego, bądź ukochanej. Anioł Pański obawiał się, że Deanowi odwidzi się to wszystko. Kochając się z nim potrafił zacząć płakać, a potem łowca uspokajał go całą noc, głaszcząc po piórkach najczulej jak potrafił. 

Co więcej miłość wiąże się z wieloma kompromisami, jak na przykład wybieranie świątecznych potraw - kluski z kapustą czy z makiem? A może te i te?  
W przypadku tych dwóch gołąbeczków chodziło o polowania i... zwierzątko domowe. 

Dean z każdym polowaniem czuł coraz większą niechęć do tego co robi. Pragnął jedynie spędzać czas z Samem, Bobby'm i oczywiście Casem. Natomiast Cas, cóż, on był wściekły, że jego wybranek nie pozwala się uzdrawiać, chodzić z nim na owe wypady. Buntował się wobec temu. 

W tym samym czasie okazało się, że wokół młodszego braciszka Deana, kręci się drugi anioł - i to wcale nie byle jaki. Archanioł Gabriel. 

Rok później, gdy Dean i Castiel zamieszkali ze sobą w Austin, młodszy Winchester oświadczył bratu, że wraz ze swoim partnerem zamierzają zaadoptować dziecko. Gdyby tylko można zobaczyć jak wściekły i przeciwny temu był Dean... 

I wtedy się zaczęło. Skoro Gabe i Sammy mogli mieć dziecko, to Cas też chciał. Ot tak. Wiele kłótni, walk na słowa, dogryzanie sobie, rzucania przedmiotami musiało mieć miejsce, by wreszcie doszło do kompromisu. 

\- Za kilka lat, Cas. Obiecuję - powiedział, zmęczony tym wszystkim i opadł na swój ulubiony fotel. Westchnął ciężko.

Anioł uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że wyglądało to, jakby bolało. Kilka dni później, gdy Dean nie mógł spać całą noc, myśląc o tym, że mógłby mieć kiedyś dziecko i nie ruszał się z łóżka do jedenastej... stało się coś, czego by się nigdy nie spodziewał. 

Zaczęło się od kichania i lekkiej wysypki. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ani co może być powodem.

\- Cas... co się z nami dzieje? -zapytał, drapiąc się uporczywie po ręce - Albo Ty masz na coś uczulenie, albo to coś ze mną - oznajmił, widząc, jak jego ukochany również się drapie. Ah, te uroki Fuzji.

\- N-no... To coś z Tobą... - opuścił od razu głowę. Wszystko było jasne. Castiel zachowywał się jak pies. Zawsze, gdy coś zmalował, zaczynał się przymilać, opuszczać głowę i świecić tymi swoimi oczkami.

W porządku, pomyślał Dean, pewnie to nic takiego. 

Od jakiegoś czasu pracował w warsztacie, który założyli wspólnie z Bobby'm. Tego dnia wrócił do domu o wiele szybciej i widok, jaki zastał wręcz nim wstrząsnął.

Castiel leżał sobie na kanapie z małą, białą, puszystą kulką, która cicho pomrukiwała.

\- CZY TY SOBIE ZE MNIE KPISZ, CAS?! 

Anioł podskoczył i schował zwierzątko pod bordową bluzę. 

\- Oh... Dean, j-ja nie wiedziałem, ż-że...

\- Że co?!

\- No wiesz... - wywrócił oczami - Że wrócisz szybciej do domu...

Dean kichnął gwałtownie.

\- Wyrzuć to - oznajmił szorstko, stając jak najdalej od nich - To z nami nie zostanie, nie ma szans, dobrze wiesz, że mam uczulenie!

\- A-ale Dean! Znalazłem go na ulicy... W śmietniku. On nie ma domu, nie mogę go wyrzucić -oburzył się i posadził kotka na kolanach. Miauknął.

\- Nie.

\- Mogę dbać o to, żeby nie działo Ci się nic przez uczulenie, robię to gdy śpisz i-i zobacz, jesteś cały -próbował się bronić, złagodzić sytuację.

\- Świetnie, Cas, po prostu bajecznie! Co jeszcze robisz za moimi plecami? Trzymasz chomiki w naszej szafie?! - wrzasnął, na co jego ukochany zmarszczył brwi.

\- Udusiłyby się w...

\- Oh przestań, on nie zostanie - oznajmił stanowczo, po czym znowu kichnął.

\- Zostanie - warknął, Dean aż uniósł brew, słysząc ten ton głosu. Odłożył kocię na kanapę i podszedł do byłego już łowcy - Skoro nie pozwalasz mi mieć dziecka, chcę kota.

Zielonooki jęknął przeraźliwie.

\- Dobra, rób co chcesz, ale to ma się do mnie nie zbliżać!

Bardzo szybko zmienił zdanie. Zaczął spędzać naprawdę dużo czasu z kotem, poznając go, głaskając, nazwał go Cassie Junior, bo według niego mieli ten sam wyraz oczu. Całe szczęście wynaleziono tabletki na alergie. 

Wiodło im się dobrze. Dean wciąż obawiał się, cóż, Castiel również, choć obaj kochali się bezwarunkowo. Nie byli pewni, co jeszcze może stanąć im na drodze, z jakimi problemami będą się mierzyć, na jakie kompromisy i ich konsekwencje będą musieli się godzić.

Jednak tylko Bóg wiedział, że będą ze szczęśliwi i to całą wieczność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cóż. I mamy koniec. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim się spodoba, a nawet jeśli nie to i tak liczę na opinię, czy było okej, czy może nie okej... Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie, kudosy, komentarze... To już drugie ff tutaj, którą kończę, zatem zapraszam na "Dean?" i drugą część "Cas?" oraz na swoje opowiadanie - kto wie, może się spodoba.
> 
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję,
> 
> mishati


End file.
